


Красные души

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Middle Ages, Poetry, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Ведьма стояла в толпе, смотря на костёр,Где сжигали её неверующие христиане.Если долго смотреть в костёр, он начнёт рассказывать тебе истории.





	Красные души

Ведьма стояла в толпе, смотря на костёр,  
Где сжигали её неверующие христиане.  
Ведьма слушала их язык, что остер,  
Но не острее её кинжала в тиаре.  
Ведьма стояла в тени, но не прикрыв лица,  
Грея его над пламенем, жарким огненным,  
Ведь было не нужно скрывать от глупца  
То, что без криков гвардейцев стало как будто немым.  
Если бы знали нищие: кто духом, кто телом, а кто кошельком,  
Стоящие здесь и кричащие поганым своим языком,  
Что истинным ведьмам костёр не страшен, он им скорее как дом,  
Что смерть почитают они того, кто им всем незнаком,  
То песни бы пели за собственный упокой,  
Мерещившийся бы за каждым кривым углом,  
То ленты и сладости не приносили б с собой,  
Служителям церкви передавали бы низкий поклон.  
Но люди не знают, что ведьмы у нас не горят —  
Они ведь уже сожжены до каждой крупинки души.  
А если бы знали, тогда бы солдаты не уходили назад,  
Тогда бы кричали вокруг не «ура», а «туши!»  
Но здравого смысла здесь нет,  
А ведьма в толпе, смотрит на рыжий костёр,  
И словно на мысли её гремит с двух сторон ответ:  
Церковных колоколов громкий хор.  
Раскатистые как гром и громкие голоса  
Почти что визжащие о адовой женской душе,  
О том, что черту отдана и она, и краса —  
То в новом соборе на кровью омоченной суше.  
Другие же еле слышны сквозь гласы молитв,  
Что скорбят по душе и молят о ангельском чуде,  
Просят помочь заблудшей душе, что болит,  
И плачут надрывно, что, мол, все здесь люди.  
Достаточно ведьме услышать всего пару строк,  
Чтобы понять, кто следующий будет на плахе.  
Под взглядом ее веселей заплясал огонёк —  
Пора тирании напомнить о предсказанном крахе.  
А люди кричат всё резвей и скалят беззубые рты,  
Теперь разве Божий пророк остановит их?  
Им весело истины жечь, но ещё веселей мосты  
В мир, где жизни ценнее двух золотых.  
Ведьме нет дела до правых, до веры, закона,  
Пусть эти люди хоть в пропасть шагнут иль тюрьму,  
Здесь она словно у дома какого ворона  
Ищет наживку, довериться можно кому.  
Где-то средь этих безумных больных и оставленных,  
Есть ещё те, чьи сердца словно звёзды горят.  
Она ищет детей от дурного влиянья избавленных,  
Тех, чьи души пока что добром говорят.  
Ведьма стоит у костра, не проклинает народ,  
Ищет несчастных детей, чтоб спасти,  
Мысли её сплошной идейный водоворот,  
Только нечестного, мерзкого там не найти.  
Ведьма вернётся сюда, но никто не узнает её,  
Ни маски, ни шляпы не нужно ей даже носить,  
Ведь сожги ты пред всеми лицо, и больше оно не твое:  
Лишь так о бессмертии надо просить.  
Она ведь вернётся и сделает, что должна,  
Но только сейчас не время и нет уж сил.  
Даже с всесильной магией жизнь сложна,  
О чем же тогда за людей Бог просил?  
Ведьма идёт подальше, заходит в нищенский двор,  
Здесь бедный сапожник, там пьяный чуть лесоруб,  
И видит огонь. К огню не подходит, как вор  
Садится на корточки под засохший почти дуб.  
Но кто-то зовёт к котелку, прочь отгоняя крыс,  
Ведьма садится ближе и тянет руки.  
Тело напряжено, будто сама горный мыс,  
В глазах блестят познания и науки.  
Люди вокруг молчат, чувствуя боль чужую,  
Что разбивает даже темень пьяных голов.  
А вы когда-нибудь знали боль такую больную, нагую,  
Что сердце свое заставляет выбрасывать в ров?  
Зажигаются звёзды, тлеют горячие угли,  
Мимо идёт тихо шумный народ.  
Посмотришь назад и спросишь: «Что мы сделать могли?»

А ведьма сидит у костра, греет руки.


End file.
